Three Days
by xXMagikMystXx
Summary: After the final battle Nico goes to the infirmary to begin his three days rest. oneshot / beginnings of solangelo


Three days wasn't too bad, Nico supposed. He guessed he'd actually got off pretty lightly considering everything he'd been through.

He sat on his bed in the infirmary watching as Will and his siblings tended to the other campers, injured from the battle earlier. Since Will had prescribed rest and "absolutely no shadow travel at all, di Angelo" he really couldn't do much at all but sit there.

The son of Hades was lost in thought, reliving the events of the past few hours. He thought about his conversation with Percy. Now at least he had a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Nico?"

He looked up to see Jason standing in front of him, looking slightly uncomfortable, like he felt as if he was intruding.

"Can I sit down?"

Nico shuffled over in response, and the other demigod took a seat on the bed next to him. They sat in silence for a moment, before the son of Jupiter began to speak.

"I saw you talking to Percy earlier," he paused like he wasn't sure what to say next, "Did you...?" He left the question hanging in the air like he felt he couldn't ask it.

Nico looked across at his friend. _Friend_ , his word choice slightly surprised him, but he brushed the thought away, "I... Yes. I did."

Jason nodded, "That's really good, Nico," he looked like he meant it.

Nico hummed in agreement, unsure quite what to say, "I guess..."

"I mean it," the other demigod added, like he didn't believe Nico agreed with him.

"Nico?"

The two demigods looked up to see Will Solace waiting at the foot of the bed.

Jason began to stand, "I need to go now, Piper will be wondering where I am."

Nico watched him go, weaving his way through the beds and other demigods in the infirmary as he made his way to the door. Before he exited, he looked back at Nico and waved, then ducked out.

"How are you doing?" Will asked.

"Fine," Nico replied shortly.

Will nodded, seeming unfazed by his closed off response, "Right, well it'll be time for dinner soon-"

"Don't tell me I can't walk over to the Dining Pavilion."

Will raised an eyebrow, "Was that sarcasm, di Angelo?"

Nico almost smirked at him.

"Anyway, I was just going to say that you're fine to go up for dinner, there's nothing to keep you from leaving here for meals. Just nothing strenuous. That rules out your powers, training and Capture the Flag on Friday."

The son of Hades nodded, "Right, okay."

Just then, the conch horn rang out. Time for dinner.

"See you later?" Nico asked the other demigod as he stood up, ready to leave.

Camp rules stated that campers had to sit at the table designated for their godly parent. This meant Nico, as the only child of Hades, would be on his own, meanwhile Will, a son of Apollo, would be surrounded by his many siblings.

"Sure," Will nodded, "Remember what I said," he called after the other demigod.

Nico nodded and, as he left the infirmary, he turned and waved at Will who was quickly packing away his medical supplies.

The son of Apollo was actually quite nice to be around, Nico thought as he strolled towards the pavillion.

Later, during dinner, Nico couldn't help glancing over at the Apollo table a few times.

He caught a glimpse of Will laughing once. He seemed to have this aura around him that Nico couldn't quite describe, but it was friendly and bright. It made the contrast between the two of them feel bigger. Nico wondered if people would find it funny if they saw them together.

Jason, who had decided to go against the rules and take a seat at the Hades table, interrupted Nico's thoughts.

"So, how's the infirmary so far?"

Nico nodded, "It's alright. Will's nice," he paused and half-smiled, "Three days probably won't be so bad after all."

 **I've had this story for a while now, I actually almost forgot about it. Then I decided I wanted to post something new and dug it out from my drafts. It was originally written after The Blood of Olympus came out so I had to rewrite a lot, but it was really nice to write about these characters again. One day when I've got time I want to sit down and reread the PJO and HoO series, I haven't done that in a while.**

 **Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoyed this story! For now it's a oneshot, but I might revisit it and decide to write more if I ever have the time.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **xXMagikMystXx**


End file.
